


I Like Guys Too

by matters17793



Series: Love Simon and Love Victor [3]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Betrayal, Cheating, Coming Out, Felching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: After Victor comes out, Felix addresses his own feelings for his best friend. How will Victor react when he finds out?THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar & Felix Weston, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Series: Love Simon and Love Victor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995613
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Address The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from immediately after the scene in 1x09 where Victor comes out to Felix.
> 
> Not fully canon compliant.
> 
> Told from Felix's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes through his feelings, and tries to talk to Victor about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first part of this book.

I really wasn't sure what the best thing was to say when Victor came out to me. I wanted him to know just how much I truly cared about him, but I knew it probably wouldn't be as easy as that. It wasn't as if I was worried about saying something wrong either, there was much more to it than that.

There were times when I was so jealous of just how close he had become to Benji. We were not spending as much time together as we used to, Benji was solidly in Victor's mind, and secretly, it was killing me. When he told me about the kiss with Benji, I was shocked but also I was expecting something like that to happen.

When I hugged him, I felt closer to Victor than I did to any other person in the world. He was always so kind and caring, and in that moment I had to return that to him. I wanted to stay in that position for a very long time, but I knew doing so would risk making things awkward between us.

In the few days that had gone by since then, I wasn't really able to be around Victor, because of circumstances that were beyond my own control. I received a phone call from Victor, who sounded like he was really anxious about something.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Felix, I have to talk to you right now" Victor gasped.

"I'm right here Victor" I soothed "What is on your mind?"

"I am freaking out" Victor explained "I haven't been able to speak to Benji, as he hates me"

So he was addressing the elephant in the room immediately, and it automatically made me feel sad, as I didn't want to talk about Benji. In fact, I wish Benji and Victor had never met, because then I may have stood an actual chance of going out with Victor. My heart was overruled by my head, which told me to be assuring.

"Oh, well he'll probably come around soon" I soothed.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Victor asked.

"Yes I do, it's all going to work out" I declared "Victor, I promise you"

"Thanks Felix" Victor responded.

"Okay, bye then" I finished.

"Bye" Victor concluded.

When he hung up, my heart began to ache. I was getting so frustrated about the fact that with Victor coming out with me, I was still keeping such a big secret from him. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, as I couldn't afford to lose my friendship with him.

My heart was getting broken, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to recover from any of it. I knew that I had to be assertive, and my mind began to change. My friendship with Victor was precious, but I really wanted it to be so much more.

I had to think things through, as my feelings were not going to be ignored for a second longer. I got my jacket on and left my house, looking for Victor as I had to admit my love for him. The only thing that was making it difficult, was Victor's love for Benji.

When I found Victor, I saw that he was talking to Benji. This surprised me considering the phone call I had just received from him minutes before. I stayed back and watched with interest, but then something happened that threw a spanner into the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, future chapters will be much longer.
> 
> More to follow soon.


	2. Starting To Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix witnesses something, but finds out quickly that he wasn't the only one watching it. An elaborate plan is revealed, leaving Victor in bit of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter includes mild SMUT.**

My mouth was wide open as I saw it, I just couldn't believe what Victor did. After complaining about making a fool of himself by kissing Benji, Victor was now kissing him once more, except this time it was clearly a mutual thing where they both wanted it. I was able to hear what they were saying, as I hid behind a tree.

"I couldn't resist you any further Victor" Benji said "That kiss made me know I had to be with you"

"I'm glad" Victor replied "But I have to give you something that I've wanted to give you for ages"

As if it wasn't confusing enough, Victor then got on his knees pulled down Benji's trousers in public, exposing Benji's penis, and then he started to suck on it. I had to look away, as seeing this happen and knowing that it really happened began tearing my heart into shreds.

"Just like that Victor" Benji mumbled.

As Victor began moving along Benji's shaft, I felt so jealous. I had been thinking about Victor doing this for a few days, but the difference was the fact I would be in Benji's position. I wanted to feel Victor's soft, moist lips around my penis. I knew that Victor would want Benji in this position, but I never wanted to have to watch it happen.

Apart from the fact that Benji was in a committed relationship and shouldn't be doing this to start with, it was even worse that it was being done in public. I was just about to cry loudly, when I heard something. I wasn't the only one witnessing this, when I heard Derek's angry voice.

"Victor!" Derek shouted "What the hell?!"

"Oh, um Derek!" Victor panicked.

I watched the scene unfold in front of me, as Derek marched over to Benji. My head was getting so puzzled by this entire situation, particularly when I saw Derek and Benji smile at each other. What on earth had been happening? Surely Derek should be furious with Benji for what he did.

"B-Benji?" Victor stuttered.

"You are so easy" Benji teased "You would literally do anything I asked, and Derek made it clear that he loves me more than anyone"

Upon hearing this, my anger started to rise. This whole situation had been a set up, and without hesitating, I made the decision that I was going to stick by Victor, and make sure that someone cared for him. I realised that this could be a big opportunity.

"I-I" Victor persisted.

"When I told Derek what happened, he came up with a plan" Benji explained "It proved that you would be perfectly happy to sleep with anyone, even if they were in a committed relationship"

"Derek knew?" Victor muttered.

"Of course I knew" Derek mocked "And by the way, you sucked a dildo"

"W-why did you do this?" Victor cried.

"Because I needed to get you off of my back" Benji responded.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend!" Derek ordered "Only I get to do really intimate things with him"

"Leave him alone!" I interjected.

I could not take this any longer. Now that I knew Benji and Derek had tricked Victor into doing it, I felt only more love for my best friend. I walked up beside him and protectively put and arm around him, as I wanted to ensure that he wouldn't get hurt anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Victor wondered.

"I sort of saw what happened, and then watched everything unfold" I replied.

"You're too late, the damage is now done" Derek mocked "And now Victor feels like crap"

"I said, leave him alone" I repeated.

It was very rare that I would become aggressive, but I had to do the right thing and protect my friend from all of the humiliation and bad situations that would follow on from this. I actually felt Victor lean into my grip, as he was shaking in fear and shame.

"Why do you even care?" Benji posed "This whole situation has absolutely nothing to do with you, does it?"

"When you hurt people I care about, it becomes my business" I spluttered "And I am a much better person than either of you will ever be"

I watched as Benji grabbed Derek's hand and they once again looked at each other, happy with what they had just done. It made me feel so sick to know how satisfied they were in humiliating Victor, so when they walked away, I felt relieved.

"Why can't anyone just like me?" Victor sobbed "I don't ask for much, just for one person to like me, for who I am"

"I'm sure there is someone out there who likes you" I assured "Who knows? They might be someone you are close to, who you don't realise has feelings for you"

"I wish everyone was like you" Victor uttered.

"Well, I don't know" I mumbled.

I really hoped that my blush wasn't obvious to Victor, because I knew that whilst I wanted to tell him about my love for him, he was still in a bit of a mess. I led him back to my house, never letting him out of my grip, and upon reaching the front door, I started to think about what I was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. In Comforting Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Felix's house, emotions start to come out and Felix prepares to tell his truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be more emotionally driven.

When I sat down next to Victor on my bed, I felt like I had a responsibility to look after him. Seeing the tears flowing so freely down his cheeks was difficult to watch; his eyes looked so sore and tired, and the one thing I really wanted to do was remove all of his pain. Sadly I had no idea how I would be able to do that.

He rested his head on my shoulder, prompting me to put my arm back around him. I was trying to be as good a friend as possible, fighting my inner urge to tell Victor that he was the love of my life, and that I would want to spend eternity with him.

Victor was beginning to calm down, and the sobs were disappearing. He was such a good person and really did not deserve to be put through this pain. He looked at me, and my heart warmed up, but I knew he was still not quite over the fact that Benji had humiliated him.

"You know, if Benji doesn't see how much better you are then Derek, it's his problem" I soothed "And if he wants to be with Derek, then he'll be unhappy long term"

"Today proved one thing to me" Victor explained "And when I think about it, I can't believe how stupid I've been"

"What do you mean stupid?" I challenged.

"Think about it, Benji played me" Victor sighed.

That was true, but that didn't mean that it was Victor's fault, not by a long shot. Sure he may have kissed Benji, but that didn't make him a villain. If he was ever going to fully get over Benji, Victor had to accept that he was not in the wrong, and that both Derek and Benji had done something inexcusable.

"Which proves he was in the wrong" I explained "Don't think that you are to blame for this action"

"But if other people were to look at this situation" Victor countered "They'll see that I brought it on myself"

"Why would you care what other people think?" I questioned.

"Because..." Victor mumbled.

The fact that I saw him struggle to answer the question made me know that I was correct. He couldn't think of a good reason, so I was hoping that would open his eyes to what is really important. He was staring at me with a look of pure confusion.

"You see?" I reacted "You shouldn't care what anyone thinks, otherwise you will never be truly happy"

"But how do I get over this?" Victor continued "My dignity was removed from me"

"Fortunately nobody saw, other than me" I responded.

"And that's the point, you are my friend and I was humiliated in front of you" Victor retorted.

He was making some really good points, but I had to remain firm by what I was saying. It was difficult, and before I knew it, a tear was falling down my cheek, burning my skin. Victor was now looking more concerned than confused.

"What's wrong?" Victor enquired.

"Seeing them do that to you, it broke me" I sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Victor persisted "I was the one who was made a fool of"

"But I should have protected you" I argued "We're supposed to have each other's backs all of the time, and in that moment I didn't"

"You know, I am not mad" Victor soothed "There was nothing you could have done"

"But I should have stopped it before Derek got there" I continued "I had a chance to prevent you from going through this"

For once, I needed to be comforted, and I felt Victor wrap his arms around me, and pull me in for a hug. It felt even better than the one he gave me when he came out, and I wasn't about to simply pull away from him that quickly.

"You know, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you" Victor declared.

"No, I'm lucky to have a friend like you" I insisted.

For the first time that day, we were both properly smiling at each other, and I felt that maybe this would be the time to get my feelings out. I started to close the gap between us, when Victor coughed and pulled away. It ruined the moment a bit, but the way he coughed was so cute.

"Are you okay?" I posed.

"Yes, I'm great" Victor replied.

The rest of the day went by well, as Victor stayed at my house, and we had dinner together. I felt so close to him, and Benji being out of the picture made me begin to believe that I did genuinely have a chance to go out with my Latin friend.

In the evening, we had been watching a movie when Victor snuggled into my grip. I didn't know if he was trying to send me a hint, but I would never question him. When the movie was over, Victor stood up, and got his jacket on.

"I better get back" Victor sighed "Don't want to intrude on your private time"

"Hey, don't go" I pleaded "Stay the night, it's fine"

"Really?" Victor rejoined.

"Really" I chuckled "You can share my bed if you want"

"Well, okay!" Victor agreed "It'll make a nice change"

"Great" I said.

I noticed that Victor didn't have any pyjamas, so I let him borrow a pair of my own. He got into bed on one side, and I joined him by getting in on the other. After I put the light out, I felt Victor get into a comfortable position, before he spoke.

"Good night" Victor whispered.

"Night buddy" I reacted.

He was facing away from me, which to be honest was a good thing because it might get a bit awkward if we were facing each other. I was a bit cold and really wanted to get comfortable myself, so after thinking about what to do, I tentatively put my arm around Victor, holding him close to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come very soon.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victor wakes up the next morning, he discovers Felix snuggled up to him, leading to a big moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hopefully going to be exciting and probably the most important of this book.

I must say that I had a really good night's sleep with Victor cuddled closely to me. His gentle breaths were very soporific, and had helped me to settle down into a relaxing slumber. My body seemed to fit his so perfectly, but I knew when he woke up, it would all be over.

When I opened my eyes, we were still in the same position, albeit a little more tightly packed. Victor had taken the arm I'd wrapped around him, and held it close to his chest, allowing me to feel him breathe against me. He couldn't be anymore adorable as far as I was concerned.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity, I used my other hand to move his hair away from his eyes, and gently massage his head. He started to move and I heard him mumble, before he looked around and saw me smiling back at him.

"Good morning!" I beamed.

"Morning" Victor yawned.

"I was really comfortable last night" I declared "It was nice to get that much sleep"

"I'll admit, it was a nice way to wake up" Victor observed "I definitely feel so happy"

Perhaps it was because I had just woken up, or maybe it was because I was feeling especially confident, but I could not control it anymore. My head began moving towards his, my lips pursed and ready to show Victor just how I felt. To my relief, he copied this action, even closing his eyes and pulling me close.

A second later, I was kissing my crush, and more to the point, he was gladly kissing me back. I felt that my head and heart both exploded with both love, and lust. I put my hand on the back of his head, keeping our lips connected for a little while longer.

The moment that we pulled away from each other was a very significant one, because it proved to me that Victor felt exactly the same way. He looked at me with affection, and more importantly, love. I held Victor close to me, as he broke the silence.

"I never knew you felt that way about me" Victor began.

"It was difficult for me to admit it, because I was so sure you wouldn't be interested" I sighed.

"Why would you believe that?" Victor questioned "I really like you, considering how kind you've always been to me"

"Well Victor, I hate to bring this up" I responded "But I thought you were obsessed with Benji"

The mood suddenly changed from love to tension. I had no intention of upsetting my crush, but all I was doing was speaking the truth. Benji really had captured Victor's heart, which before the incident, I thought he had actually won. Victor looked at me sympathetically, as I remained quiet.

"It's true Felix, I did like him" Victor confirmed "You know how I felt, but he really messed everything up, and now I don't really care for or about him"

"When I saw the way you looked at him, I knew that he would beat me in winning our heart" I sighed "There was no comparison between the two of us"

"You're right, there isn't" Victor agreed.

"Well---" I began.

"You are so much better than him" Victor complimented.

"You... Really mean that?" I enquired.

"Well, I kissed you and I snuggled with you" Victor explained "If that doesn't answer your question then I really do not know what will"

"I can't believe this is happening!" I cheered "You feel the same way!"

In all of the excitement, Victor grabbed my face and pulled me close once more, kissing me tenderly and sending happiness through my entire body. I wrapped my arms back around his body, not wanting to let him go for even a moment.

"I love you Victor!" I beamed.

"I love you too Felix!" Victor enthused.

As we snuggled back up in bed, I allowed myself to imagine a future with my boyfriend. Victor made me feel like I was worth something, that I could achieve anything, and I just hoped that in return I could get him to believe the same of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Full Of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice walk, Victor decides that there is something he needs from Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter contains SMUT**

Later that day marked the first time that Victor and I went out for a walk as an openly gay couple. We were going at a leisurely pace, almost without a single care in the world. Victor had by far the most infectious smile, which gave me a sense of joy.

His hand was so soft, coiling lovingly around my own. The weather was crisp, but the sun was shining, leading to Victor's skin and complexion being highlighted to me fully. I felt a fool for waiting for so long, but it was never too late to be happy, right?

"What are you smiling at?" Victor posed "You have a nice smile, by the way"

"Just you" I reacted "And thanks, but you have by far the most amazing smile"

"No, you do" Victor insisted.

"In that case, we both do!" I declared.

The gentle breeze was most welcome, and we had our own little aura which spread happiness. Victor moved closer to me, allowing me to inhale his very pleasant scent. It was impossible for us to be any closer to each other at this point.

We returned home rather quickly, in fact a bit too quickly for me. Victor was pulling me into the house, and slammed the door shut, before dragging me up to my bedroom. I was about to question his motives, when he grabbed my face and snogged my lips.

"V-Victor?" I stuttered.

"Felix, I need something" Victor reacted.

"What exactly?" I posed "Tell me?"

"Well, you know what Benji tricked me into doing?" Victor retorted "Where I had to use my mouth to---"

"Yes I know" I interrupted "What about it?"

"I want to do that with you" Victor explained "Please"

I was in shock, as I genuinely wasn't expecting things to move so fast. I looked at Victor's eyes and saw just how serious he was. It was so difficult to deny him, particularly as the fact that he wanted to do this made me quite hard.

"Okay then!" I beamed "You can do whatever you like with me!"

"Yes!" Victor cheered "Let's get to it!"

I couldn't react fast enough, as Victor quickly pulled my slacks down. He could see my erection through the cloth of my boxers, and licked his lips as he pulled them down. When he wrapped his fingers around my shaft, I let out a moan.

"I'll take you to heaven" Victor commented.

"I hope to do the same for you" I rejoined.

As he used his fingers to gently stroke along my dick, I closed my eyes, and imagined what he would look like if he was completely naked. I removed my jacket and my shirt, before pushing Victor away momentarily, and stepping out of my slacks and boxers.

"Wow, you look hot!" Victor complimented.

"Thanks, do I get to see your body too?" I enquired.

As I took my socks off, Victor started taking his clothes off, going slowly at first. He removed his t-shirt, showing his thin, yet toned body. He pulled his jeans down, followed swiftly by his socks, leaving just his briefs. He was about to pull them off, when I stopped him.

"No, let me" I insisted.

"Oh, okay" Victor giggled.

I put my fingers into his waistband and pulled his briefs down. He was very similar in size to me, and when I started caressing his body, Victor moaned. My hand gently wrapped around his dick, rubbing slowly on it for a few moments, resulting in Victor panting in a sexy way.

"Do you like that?" I questioned.

"Yes, I love it" Victor panted.

I felt that I lost control of myself, as I slowly moved my face closer to his member. I opened my mouth and accepted his penis into my mouth, which made me hard. Using a free hand, I started to stroke myself slowly, keeping my excitement running.

"Oh Felix" Victor whispered "I've dreamed of this"

The words that he said gave me such a wonderful feeling, and I felt so proud of the fact that Victor was enjoying himself. His hand held the back of my head, keeping me on his dick. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"You have no idea how good this feels" Victor moaned "Hang on, I'll show you!"

He let me go, and pushed me onto the edge of the bed. I was sat down and watched as Victor got on all fours, crawling towards me seductively. He kissed around the base of my cock, before licking up the side of my shaft and taking the head of my penis into his mouth.

"Wow Victor!" I exclaimed "That already feels good!"

As he slowly moved his mouth all the way down to the base, my heart began to beat faster, and my excitement was really enhanced as I felt the moisture of Victor's mouth covering my dick. I held his shoulder, massaging it in a way that told him I would always love him.

"You have such a good way of doing this" I complimented "I'm really enjoying this"

He began to quicken his pace, sending me spiralling into ecstasy. Seeing him look into my eyes, savouring this experience, made me so close, but I stopped him from going further, as there was still so much that we could both do.

"Wait Victor, let's not rush" I suggested.

"You're right Felix" Victor agreed.

I pulled Victor up for another kiss, allowing myself to taste his lips. I then pushed him onto all fours on the bed, putting him in a position that I had been thinking about. His butt was the most luscious thing I had ever seen, and my hands instinctively started caressing his cheeks.

"I can't believe this is happening" Victor moaned "My dream is coming true"

"As is mine" I reacted "And I know exactly what I need to do"

Victor's saliva was still well spread along my penis, which meant that I would be able to engage in one thing I wanted. I got on my knees behind him, and pushed into his entrance. I knew I should have prepared him, but I wanted my dick to be the first thing to explore his hole.

"Felix!" Victor screeched "Yes!"

"Calm down Victor" I soothed "We're going to have so much fun"

When I had got all the way in, I waited, because the sensation of his skin around me was out of this world. I could feel him relaxing around me, which prompted me to pull most of the way out of him. Victor then began jerking himself off, making his entrance tighten around me, and then loosen again, repeatedly.

"I'm so in love with you" I declared.

"I love you too, and this is a big bonus for me" Victor responded.

As Victor kept letting out the loudest moans possible, I went faster, as my orgasm was now approaching rapidly. I wanted to try and last longer, but he was so hot and I was really enjoying myself to much to put off the inevitable any longer.

"Are you close?" I posed.

"So close" Victor mumbled.

I couldn't stop myself, and with a few thrusts I reached my climax. I shot my load deep into his hole, allowing myself to complete the most rewarding orgasm of my life. I saw Victor's hand go faster, but I didn't want to miss anything, so I turned him over.

"I want to see your orgasm fully" I said.

"Here it comes!" Victor screeched.

As he rubbed furiously, his body tensed and then, his cock shot a big jet of sperm onto his stomach. A few little spurts followed, until he was finished too. I took the opportunity to gather the semen up with my hand, and put it into his mouth, watching him swallow.

"Yes, that's the best isn't it?" I enquired.

"It is" Victor agreed.

"I want my load too" I said.

"Guess you'd better get it then" Victor giggled.

I turned him back over, and watched his hole once more. His hole pulsated and pushed out my sperm, allowing me to lick it off of him. My tongue wondered around his entrance to clean him, before we collapsed on the bed together, in each other's arms.

"I'm glad you were my first" Victor declared.

"And I'm pleased too" I concurred.

I kissed him once again, and felt the warmth of his body as it was pressed against mine. I stroked his hair, and smiled as he looked at me with heart eyes and a dreamy expression on his face. One thing was for sure, this confirmed how lucky I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix and Victor go out to the park, they bump into Benji, and have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this chapter would be good to add in, to gain some closure for Benji.

This entire week had been a rollercoaster ride, and being with Victor had made it the most amazing part of my life. I was actually happy, like really, really over the moon, as Victor really liked me, and walking alongside him down the block made me reflect on how my luck had truly changed.

Seeing the way that Victor walked, full of confidence and pride, was the most inspiring thing I had ever witnessed. He was ignoring hate comments, instead turning to me and saying how stupid the bigots were. He was the one leading me as we blissfully enjoyed our freedom.

"Felix, do you think we'll ever get married one day?" Victor wondered.

"I hope we do" I responded.

"So do I, although that's something for a few years down the line" Victor said "Regardless, the fact we love each other is all I care about"

"We'll have to work out things" I agreed "All I want is you, Victor"

His body moved closer to mine, and that was the moment I adored. I stared at others as they smirked childishly at us, remembering that I was in a happy relationship, when they probably will never know what true happiness is.

I was really quite relaxed, but then something happened to change things. We saw Benji, who was walking slowly towards us. I didn't really know what to do, but Victor, understandably, seemed to be even more concerned than I was about it.

"What should we do?" Victor posed.

"I'm not too sure" I sighed.

"Crap, here he is" Victor whispered.

"Stay calm, I'm here" I reassured.

When Benji reached us, there was an awkward silence which was to be expected. He stared at us, looking as if he was conflicted, which didn't fill me with any positivity. He took a deep breath, before looking directly into Victor's eyes.

"H-Hey" Benji stuttered.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"I... I have to talk to you" Benji continued.

"About what?" Victor questioned.

"Look, I know what happened" Benji responded "It was wrong, and I feel so stupid for doing it"

"Okay" Victor shrugged "Anything else?"

"Please Victor, talk to me again" Benji pleaded "I just want us to get along"

"But what about Derek?" I interjected "Isn't he going to have a big problem?"

"Not exactly" Benji explained "You see, we broke up"

This moment made me feel so worried, because now Victor realised that Benji was sorry, and not only that, Derek was out of the picture. My heart was beating so fast, my hands were sweating uncontrollably, and my smile had disappeared.

"Sorry to hear that" Victor commented.

"So, any chance of another opportunity for us to go out?" Benji enquired.

Oh god, this was it... This was the part where Victor forgives Benji for everything, and I end up alone and sad. I prepared myself for imminent rejection, remembering all of the good things Victor and I had done as a couple.

"No" Victor insisted.

"W-what?" I reacted.

"I only want you Felix" Victor declared "I'm sorry Benji, but you had your chance and you blew it"

I couldn't get my head around what was happening. Victor had chosen me officially, even with everything that happened. He hadn't forgiven Benji, in fact he clearly still remembered what had happened and didn't want any part of it.

"Thank you Victor" I responded "You mean everything to me"

"Ditto" Victor chuckled.

"Oh, um..." Benji struggled "Okay, I'll see you around.

As Benji walked off, I had the most positive, pleasing energy in my body. I hugged Victor tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. I knew that he could be with anyone he wanted, so the fact he has officially decided to be with me, is the best thing in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
